Un simple être humain
by chacha1710
Summary: Comment avait-elle put tomber sous le charme de cet homme ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il avait fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse du seul homme avec qui une relation était tout simplement impossible ! Fichue loi ! Chapitre 3 en ligne . Le raiting passe au M ;p Scène explicite .
1. Une mission ?

**Salut ! C'est re-moi ! (oh non pas elle )Et si ! Je vous annonce que je laisse One piece au placard pendant quelque temps (QUOI ?! ET SURNOMMEE LA GLOUTONNE,ALORS ?!) Et bien vous connaissez le syndrome de la page blanche ? Et ben maintenant oui .**

**Bref,c'est pourquoi je vous présente ma première fic sur Fairy tail et comme vous pouvez vous en doutez,ce sera une fic sur le couple Loki x Lucy . KYYAAA !**

**En parlant de Loki j'ai remarqué que son oreille gauche est percée de la même façon que la mienne,c'est a dire,un anneau sur le lobe et deux piercings simples au dessus . Etrange coïncidence ...**

**PS. Pour moi Loki est roux,donc ne vous étonnez pas si je l'appelle "le roux" dans cette fic ;)**

**J'ai fini avec mon blabla un peu (beaucoup) innutil,donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

OoOoo

Lucy soupira bruyamment,alors que sa tête retombait dans le creux de sa main et que son dos se voutait sur le comptoir . Voyant cette scène se répéter pour la quinzième fois en l'espace de vingt minutes,Mirajane posa le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer puis claqua brutalement ses mains sur le bar .

"Mais enfin Lucy,qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour que tu reste à te morfondre ainsi depuis vingt minutes ?!"

Surprise par cette soudaine réaction,la bonde se redressa rapidement avant de répondre précipitament :

"Mais rien voyons ... Je... Je ne me morfond pas ! J'attends simplement ! Dit-elle alors qu'une fine goutte de transpiration glissait sur sa tampe .

-Et je peux savoir se que tu attends ? Demanda la barman,avec un sourire suspicieux,se doutant de quoi pensait réellement la jeune constellationniste .

-Euh ... En fait je ..."

Soudain un tonnau de bière fut brutalement posé sur le bar à quelques centimètres des deux jeune femmes qui sursautèrent . Puis apparaissant de derrière le récipient d'alcool,Kana s'assit a son tour sur le tabouret à coté de la blonde,avant d'interpeller la barman .

"Voyons Mira ! Tu n'as pas saisit ? Lucy désèspère comme d'habitude de ne toujours pas avoir de petit ami !"

La consernée sursauta à l'entente de cette phrase,autant pour ce qu'elle venait de dire que pour le fait que la brune avait écouté la conversation . Mirajane sourit largement .

"Ahh ... Je vois ! Mais voyons Lucy,il ne faut pas déprimer comme ça ! Tu vas bien finir par le trouver,l'homme de ta vie ! Je suis sûre qu'il est tout près ! D'ailleur,cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit quelqu'un de la guilde !

-Mais non ! Vous vous trompez ... Je-je ne pensais pas du tout à ça ! Je vis très bien sans petit ami ! Et puis d'abord,je ne vois pas quel abruti faisant partit de la guilde pourrait bien m'interresser ... Dit-elle,paniquant de plus en plus .

-C'est bon Lucy,tu ne sais pas mentir ... On comprend très bien se que tu ressents ..."

La blonde baissa les yeux,honteuse d'avoir été si facilement percée a jour . La barman reprit avec le sourire :

"Je suis sûre qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui fait battre ton coeur ..." Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil .

La blonde baissa encore plus bas la tête,sachant que cela ne servirait à rien de nier .

"Je suis sûre que c'est Natsu ! Dit joyeusement la blanche .

-N'importe quoi ! Moi je suis sûre que c'est Grey !" Annonça la brune .

Les deux femmes commencèrent à débattre sur le sujet alors que Lucy gardait la tête basse se disant à elle même que si ses deux amies savaient,elles riraient moins . En même temps,c'était entièrement de sa faute,comment avait-elle pu tomber sous le charme de cet homme ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse du seul homme avec qui une relation était tout simplement impossible ! Et bien c'est du beau ! Fichue loi !

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois,ne remarquant pas que le débat entre la barman et la magicienne des cartes,avait cessé . Elle ne remarqua pas non plus la silhouette qui s'approchait dans son dos .

Soudain,deux mains s'abatirent sur ses yeux,alors que son dos fut plaqué contre un torse musclé et qu'une voix masculine et séduisante,qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien,lui murmurait dans l'oreille :

"Devine qui c'est ."

Le coeur de Lucy sembla se stopper alors qu'elle reconnue sans difficulté la voix qui soufflait agréablement dans son oreille .

Là où elle eut plus de mal,en revanche,c'est de prononcer sans trembler le nom de cette personne . Ce qu'elle fit avec plus ou moins de réussite .

"L-Lo-Loki ..."

Bon ... Pour le "sans trembler" on repassera . Il y eut un léger rire puis les mains se retirèrent alors que l'esprit,maintenant démasqué,s'installait sur le tabouret libre à la gauche de Lucy .

Tentant de reprendre consistance devant le leader des douzes clés du zodiaque,elle chercha à toute allure quelque chose à dire .

"Tu-tu as encore forcé ta porte ?!"

Le roux se retourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire désolé tout en lui présentant des excuses .

"Désolé,c'est juste que je m'ennuyais un peu dans le monde des esprits . Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ... Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais passer à la guilde,et que ça pimenterait ma journée ." Expliqua-t-il .

La blonde écoutait sans se douter que derrière son bar,Mirajane observait les deux jeunes gens avec un léger sourire,tout en se disant à elle-même :

_"Ahh... Ma pauvre Lucy,c'est si facil de lire en toi... Il suffit de voir comment tu agis en présence de Loki pour deviner tes sentiments . Cette façon que tu as de rougir,de triturer tes doigts et de ne pas oser le regarder dans les yeux... C'est évident que c'est lui qui fait battre ton coeur ..."_

La jeune femme sourit,fière de sa déduction et décida d'aider son amie à agir fasse à cet amour compliqué . Elle attendit que le roux et la blonde finissent de parler et que Kana soit repartit vers Elfman,pour prendre la parole :

"Dit moi Lucy,tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il te fallait de l'argent pour ton loyer ?"

Légèrement surprise par ce changement de sujet,la blonde releva la tête vers la barman avant de répondre :

"Euh ...Oui c'est vrai . Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

La blanche sourit puis se dirigea vers le bout du bar,où elle tira un tiroire et en sortit une feuille de papier . Elle revint près de ses deux amis et posa la feuille devant Lucy avant de d'expliquer :

"C'est un ordre de mission que j'ai vu ce matin,et comme je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais dit que tu avais besion d'argent,je t'ai mis cette annonce de coté . Vu que c'est une mission assez simple,je me suis dit que ça te conviendrait . Il sagit de retrouver un homme et une femme qui,d'après des temoins,commètent des vols dans les commerces d'une ville voisine ."

La blonde étudia l'affiche puis s'arréta sur le montant de la récompence . 210 000 joyaux ! Le calcule était simple . Avec un loyer de 70 000 joyaux par mois,si elle acomplissait cette mission elle pourrait se payer 3 mois de loyer .

Lucy sourit,puis Mirajane reprit la parole :

"Tu devrais y aller avec Natsu et Grey,ils n'arrètent pas de se plaindre parce qu'ils n'ont pas de missions et qu'ils s'ennuyent . "

Lucy soupira en comprenant que son loyer allait passer de trois à un mois,puisqu'elle devrait partager avec les deux garçons,mais elle se dit aussi que c'était mieu de les enmener on ne savait pas se qui pouvait se passer sur place . Elle sourit quand même,se disant que partir en mission lui changerait les idées et lui permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'a l'homme assit près d'elle .

Car oui,c'était bien lui qui faisait accélérer les battements de son coeur à chaque fois que son regard vert se posait sur elle . C'était bien sa vaine,pour une fois que son coeur s'emballait pour un garçon,celui-ci est un esprit immortel et guidé par des lois . Car elle le savait,les lois du monde des esprits interdisent toutes relations autres que la relation "esprit-maître" . Cela ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux .

Elle sortit de ses pensés,lorsque la voix de Mirajane continua :

"Tu pourrais aussi enmener Loki ..."

Le sourire de la blonde retomba immédiatement,alors que le principal intéressé levait un sourcil étonné . La blanche continua :

"Ca lui permettera de rester dans le monde des hommes pour autre chose que les combats . Puisqu'il s'ennuit,cela va l'occuper . N'est ce pas Loki ?"

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux,alors qu'un sourire illuminait son visage .

"Oui ! C'est une excellente idée ! Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Tu es d'accord Lucy ?"

Il ne reçu aucune réponse et tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme qui était pâle et les yeux exhorbités d'horreur .

_"Quoi ! Non ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il vienne ! Cette mission était l'occasion de penser à autre chose qu'a lui ! Comment je pourrais penser à autre chose si il est en permanence à coté ? Mais maintenant c'est trop tard,si je refuse Loki sera triste et Mirajane va se douter de quelque chose ! Rahhh ! Resaisit-toi Lucy ! C'est pas le moment de flancher !"_

La blonde se retourna vers l'esprit avec le sourire le plus faux de l'histoire :

"B-Biensure ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir !"

Loki sourit à son tour,rougissant légèrement . A la vue des joues rougits de l'esprit,la blonde sentit son coeur accélérer et ses pensés dériver vers un autre monde . "_Il est si beau ..."_

Détournant rapidement le regard de l'homme à coté d'elle,elle tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur,quand soudain tous les membres présent dans la guilde sursautèrent au son d'une porte qu'on ouvre sans délicatesse,et aux hurlements inhumains d'un dragon aux cheveux roses et de son chat bleu .

"Salut la compagnie ! J'éspère qu'il y a de bonnes missions cette fois !" Cria joyeusement le mage de feu .

"AYE,SIR !"

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses courut jusqu'au bar,alors que Grey passait à son tour la porte avec un peu plus de délécatesse que son ami .

Arrivant lui aussi au niveau du bar,il put entendre Natsu interpeller Mirajane :

"Salut Mira ! Alors tu as trouvé une mission pour nous ?!"

Sortant de sa transe temporaire la blonde se leva de son siège avant d'assainer un violent coup de poing sur la tête du rose,sachant pertinement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire mal .

"Nan mais tu pourais pas être un peu plus discret ! Tu peux très bien entrer à la guilde sans te faire remarquer de tous !"

Se frottant légèrement la tête,Natsu se retourna vers la blonde avant de lui dire :

"Tien,salut Lucy ! Je t'avais pas vu ."

Le rose parut légèrement surpris en appercevant le roux,assit derrière Lucy,et s'élença vers lui alors que la blonde serrait les dents de rage .

"LOKI ! Ca fait un bail qu'on t'avait pas vu !"

Les deux hommes se frappèrent les mains puis entrechoquèrent leur poing dans une sorte de salut amical . Grey s'avança vers le roux avant de reproduir les mêmes gestes,et de demander :

"C'est vrai que sa fait un bail,comment ça va ? Tu restes dans ce monde pour longtemps ?"

Le roux sourit puis répondit :

"Je me porte à merveille ! Je suis venu dans ce monde car je m'ennuyais un peu dans le monde des esprits,et puis je vais rester juste pour le temps de la mission .

-Une mission ?" Fit le brun,légèrement surpris .

Mirajane répondit à la place de Loki afin d'éclairer les deux nouveaux venus .

"Oui,Lucy vient d'accepter une mission à quelques kilomètres d'ici . Elle y va avec Loki et vous ."

Natsu réagit immédiatement .

"C'est serieux ?! Tu entends ça Happy ?! On a enfin une mission !

-C'est super avec Loki et Grey,on va bien s'amuser !" Ajouta le chat bleu .

Les explications furent données,au plus grand bonheur de tous et il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient à l'aube .

La journée se finit et les 5 mages ( et Happy ) se décidèrent enfin à rentrer .

"Je vais fermer la guilde,il n'y a plus personne,et après je vais rentrer me coucher. Annonça Mirajane .

-Moi aussi,je suis crevé . Enchaina le mage de glace .

-Nous aussi on va rentrer . Tu viens Happy ?

-Aye,sir !

-Moi je vais retourner dans le monde des esprit pour la nuit,comme ça je serais en pleine forme pour demain ."

Mirajane sourit puis souhaita bonne nuit à chaque mage . Elle attendit que chacun soit partit pour intercepter Lucy et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

"Cette mission est l'occasion pour toi d'avouer tes sentiments à Loki ."

La blonde sursauta violemment en entendant cela .

"Quoi !? Mais,comment tu ...

-C'est bon Lucy,pas besion de te chercher des excuses,je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert . Ca crève les yeux qu'il est au centre de tes pensées ..."

La blonde restait scotchée sur place . Etait elle si indiscrète ? Le regardait-elle tellement souvent que cela c'était vu ? Elle ne comprenait pas,mais ne chercha pas plus loin . De toute façon Mirajane était trop intélligente,elle savait toujours tout . Elle baissa la tête et eut un un sourire triste alors que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux .

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ... C'est un esprit,les relation intimes entre un maître et son esprit sont interdites ... Je ne veux pas lui attirer d'ennuis,il a déjà eu de la chance que le roi des esprits lui pardonne la dernière fois,il ne laisserait pas passer une nouvelle erreur de sa part .

-Lucy ... Je sais que c'est compliqué,mais tu ne peux pas aller contre se que te dicte ton coeur ... Il faut que tu lui en parle ou tu le regraiteras toute ta vie . "

La blonde regarda son amie et lui sourit légèrement avant da la prendre dans ses bras .

"Merci Mira ...

-Ne t'en fait pas,ça va bien se passer ..."

Les deux jeune femmes se séparèrent puis chacune rentra chez elle . Lucy s'assit sur son lit en soupirant,elle allait devoir annonçer ses sentiments à Loki pendant cette mission,elle devait le faire . Elle craignait qu'il la repousse ou qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle . C'est sur ces derrnières reflexions que le sommeil vint la prendre .

Quelque minutes plus tôt dans le monde des esprits,un certain esprit du lion venait de s'écrouler sur son lit en poussant un long soupir de soulagement . Il venait de réussir l'exploit de passer un après-midi entier à coté de sa maitresse sans trop la dévorer des yeux . Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de lui faire une petite blague,mais il avait tout de même réussit à se tenir . Cette mission allait être bien difficile pour lui,enfin pas dans le sens qu'il croyait ...

OoOooO

**Et voila ! Un chapitre de fait ! J'éspère que ça à egisé votre curiosoté et que vous voudrez savoir la suite ;)**

**C'est la première fois que je fait un chapitre aussi long :) Je suis fière de moi même XD **

**Je met un rating T pour cette fic,car connaissant la sadique que je suis,je vais surement faire dans le sanglant .^^**

**Je vous en dis pas plus,on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Review ?**

**GROS BISOUS !**

**Watashi no baka ~**


	2. mauvais présage

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard,mais voila enfin le chapitre 2 de cette fic . ^^**

**On m'a demandé pas message privé,pourquoi j'écrivais "Watashi no baka ~ " à la fin de mes chapitres ... Et bien la réponse est simple . C'est premièrement pour faire un petit clin d'oeil à l'anime " baka to test " que j'aime beaucoup,mais aussi tout simplement parce que J'EN SUIS UNE ! **

**P.S ****: pour celles qui maitrisent pas trop le japonnais,"watashi no baka" veut dire "je suis une idiote " ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**YaoiIsYummy**** : Je sais que tu n'aime pas Lucy,mais de toute façon c'est moi l'auteur,donc c'est moi qui décide ! Nah ! :p Heureusemet que tu vas suivre ma fic ( c'est toi qui mets la moitié des reviews) ! Pour les fautes,c'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit ^^' mais j'ai l'impression de faire des progrès par raport à mes premières fics ^^ Et puis pour "surnommée la gloutonne" je te promet rien ^^'**

**A.K.A Tsukii**** : Je vois que toi aussi tu adore ce couple,et je suis d'accord avec toi,j'aimerais bien qu'il y ai plus de LoLu dans le coin des français . Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue pour le mot leader,si tu me l'avais pas dit j'aurais pû mal l'écrire pendant toute la fic :) **

**Donc voici le chapitre 2 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain,à l'aube,Lucy se réveilla avec un étrange mal de ventre . "_Qu'e__st ce qui m'arrive encore ?_ _J'éspère que je ne suis pas tombée malade ."_

Malgrès la douleur qui ne la quittait pas,elle se prépara afin de pouvoir aller rejoindre ses futurs coéquipiers . Lorsqu'elle eut terminé,elle prit son sac,sortit de chez elle,ferma la porte à clé,puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la gare .

Tout le long du chemin,la douleur se faisait plus insistante et Lucy se demandait d'où pouvait bien provenir cette étrange réaction . Ce n'était pas seulement une douleur dans l'estomac,mais aussi un étrange malaise,comme si son corps doutait de quelque chose . Et c'est la qu'elle se souvint . C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle devait avouer ses sentiments à Loki . Cet étrange malaise n'était peu-être que de l'anxiété,la peur d'être rejetée . Elle secoua énergiquement la tête . Il ne fallait pas partir défaitiste,néanmois quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que ce n'était pas tout,qu'il y avait autre chose qui la rendait mal à l'aise . C'est la tête remplie de toutes sortes de questions qu'elle continua son chemin vers la gare .

Au même moment dans le monde des esprits :

Loki n'avait que très peu dormit . Plutôt logique puisque le temps dans le monde des esprits s'écoule différement du temps dans le monde des hommes .

Il se leva néanmois,puis s'habilla d'un claquement de doigts . Etre un esprit avait quand même un coté pratique . Il soupira en repensant à la mission périllieuse qui l'attendait . Il ne pensait evidement pas à la mission principale consistant à arreter deux petits voleurs,mais plutôt à la mission consistant à rester pendant presque deux jours,aux cotés de Lucy tout en essayant de se métriser .Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de remarquer qu'il lui restait quelques minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous à la gare,alors il sortit de chez lui pour se promener quelques intants .

-x-

Vingts minutes plus tard,Lucy arriva à la gare . Elle repéra immédiatement la forme ailée d'Happy ainsi que deux silouhettes . Ce n'est qu'une fois proche des deux hommes qu'elle reconnu Natsu et Grey . Elle poussa un imperseptible soupir de déception . Elle aurait sincèrement souhaité que Loki soit la première personne à la voir aujourd'hui . Elle se reprit rapidement et afficha un grand sourire avant de s'approcher des deux garçons pour les saluer .

"Salut les gars ! Bien dormi ?"

Les deux hommes se retournèrent puis saluèrent à leur tour la jeune femme .

"Salut Lucy ! Super et toi ? Demanda le "rose" avec un grand sourire .

-Ouais ! "

Soudain Grey haussa les sourcils avant de demander :

"Loki n'est pas avec toi ?"

Lucy se figea à cette question,avant de bafouiller :

"Euh ... N-Non,je veux dire ... Il attend peu etre que je l'appelle ... "

Les deux hommes aquiecèrent,puis alors que Lucy saisissait la clef de la porte du lion,d'une main tremblante,un nuage de poussière lumineuse apparut entre Natsu et Grey,se qui les fit légèrement sursauter . La poussière se dissipa,laissant apparaitre le roux .

Loki sourit d'un air désolé,avant de s'excuser au près de ses compagnons .

"Désolé pour le retard,j'ai pas vu le temps passer ."

Grey frappa un grand coups dans le dos de l'esprit avant de sourire de toutes ses dents .

"Bah,t'inquètes pas ! Le train est même pas encore là !"

Lucy était comme absobée par le visage du roux,oubliant quelques instants la douleur lascinante dans son ventre . _"C'est presque un crime d'être aussi beau" _( Est-ce vraiment Lucy qui parle là ? ;) )

Lucy voyait que le roux était assez détendu et qu'il ne se préparait pas à un combat dans l'imédia,puisqu'il avait laisser tomber le costar/cravate pour le moment . Par là elle entendait qu'il avait sa forme avec les cheveux courts,un simple t-shirt rouge et un bermuda beige . Il faut dire qu'il faisait assez chaud en ce beau mois d'août . Elle-même ne portait qu'une jupe assez courte et un débardeur,Natsu avait sa tenue habituelle et Grey avait pour une fois,une bonne raison pour se déshabiller .

Les quatres amis ( et Happy ) attendirent encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre le sifflet annonçant l'arrivée du train . Le mage de glace monta en premier,suivit de près par le mage de feu et de son chat . Lucy était devant le porte du train mais n'arrivait pas a y monter,la douleur dans son ventre s'était emplifiée dès que le train était entré en gare . Derrière elle,Loki la regardait étrangement,se demandant pourquoi elle n'avançait pas .

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prète de bouger,il prit l'initiative de passer a coté d'elle pour monter en premier et ensuite lui tendre sa main .

C'est ce qu'il fit,mais au moment même ou son bras frola celui de la jeune femme,celle ci eut un sursaut et tout s'éclaira . C'était ça ! Cette douleur qui lui déchirait l'estomac,cet étrange malaise qui lui rongeait le coeur . Elle venait de comprendre . Tout ça,c'était un mauvais présentiment . C'était ça qui la rongeait depuis son réveil,ce sentiment de peur . Elle en était sur,cela ne venait pas du tout de l'anxitée sur ses sentiments !

Elle recula d'un pas . Non ! Il ne faut surtout pas monter dans ce train ! Il va arriver quelque chose ! Son coeur lui hurlait de partir,de na pas sortir de Magniolia,mais aucun sons ne voulaient sortir de sa gorge .

Voyant son air paniqué,Loki avança vers elle d'un air inquet .

"Lucy ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non ! O-On ne doit pas y aller ! Il faut sortir ! "

La jeune femme commençait à sangloter et elle reculait de plus en plus . Ne sachant pas quoi faire,Loki l'ammena à lui en la prenant dans ses bras dans un geste rassurant . Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent alors que ses joues prenaient feu . Oubliant temporairement sa panique,Lucy ne sentait plus que la douceur de la main de Loki carraissant ses cheveux,son souffle chaud lui murmurant des mots rassurants au creux de l'oreille . Ils avaient déja été proches,mais là,le contexte était totalement différent .

S'accrochant désepérement au roux,Lucy ne remarqua pas tout de suite que celui-ci avait reculé,jusqu'a remonter dans le train,tenant toujours la jeune femme collée contre lui .

Le sifflet du train,suivit du bruit de la porte mécanique qui claque ramena la blonde à la réalité . Se décollant précipitament du roux,Lucy se jetta sur la porte,mais trop tard,le paysage défilait déjà à travers la vitre . Sentant la panique revenir,elle se rapprocha du roux,avant de recommençer à délirer .

"Il ne fallait pas monter ! Il va arriver une catastrophe ! On doit retourner à Magniolia !"

Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour la calmer,Loki attrapa soudainement le visage de la blonde entre ses mains,avant de rapporcher leur deux visages pour l'obliger à le regarder et de commeçer d'une voix douce :

"Calme toi Lucy . Tu n'as rien à craindre,tu sais bien qu'on sera toujours la pour te protéger,que JE serai toujours là !

-M-Mais ...

-Tu nous fais confiance,oui ou non ?

-J-Je ...

-Oui ou non ?"

La jeune femme eut un faible sourire .

"Evidement ." ( ça me rappelle un certain épisode 45 mais bon ;p )

Loki sourit à son tour puis la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras,avant de reprendre :

/!\ ATTENTION GUIMAUVE TIME /!\

"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as autant fait paniquer,mais je te fais la promesse que je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire le moindre mal ..."

Sentant les larmes arrivées,la blonde enfouie sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'esprit,avant de murmurer :

"Merci . Merci d'être toujours là pour moi ..."

Appaisée,Lucy suivit Loki dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la cabine ou Natsu était déja en train de commater sur le sol,les joues d'une étrange couleur bleues,et Grey en train de se foutre plus ou moins discretement de sa gueule . Le voyage continua donc à peu près calmement . Néanmois la peur était toujours accrochée au ventre de Lucy et son présentiment ne faisait que s'acroitre . Elle avait peur pour Loki,elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose de grave allait lui arriver . Elle soupira,et tenta de se rassurer en se disant que de toute façon,Loki était un esprit et donc,il était impossible qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave,non ? Dans le pire des cas,si il était blessé,il retournerait juste dans le monde des esprits .

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait .

* * *

**Fin du second chapitre ! **

**Rien de bien nouveau,juste de quoi éveiller votre curiosité :p**

**Bon,je sais pas vous,mais moi je suis crevée... ( même si c'est même pas quatre heure de l'aprèm ;) )**

**Alors je vous demande juste une petite review ^^**

**GROS BISOUS !**

**Watashi no baka ~**


	3. Un seul lit ! ?

**Ohayo mina ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard (mais bon,vous commençez à avoir l'habitude ^^' ) Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez,voici le chapitre 3 de "Un simple être humain" . Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a quand même du monde qui suis ma fic et j'éspère que ça va durer ^^ .**

**Je vais vous dire un secret (qui n'en ait pas un ), mais j'AAADDDOOORRREEE (ouai,on a compris ...) Loki . :3 KYYYYYYAAAA ! C'est vraiment mon perso préféré dans FT,c'est pour ça que quand Lucy vente la beauté de Loki,c'est pas vraiment elle qui le pense ^^' (si vous voyer c'que j'veux dire ...) **

**Sur demande de ma grande je monte le raiting au M (vous saurez pourquoi au prochain chapitre ;p )**

**Bref,je lance**** les réponses aux reviews :**

**YaoiIsYummy :**** Je te rassure,Lucy n'est pas enceinte et elle n'a couché avec personne (du moins pour l'instant ;p ) . C'est vrais que la tactique pour la faire monter dans le train,laisse un peu à désirer,mais je dois dire que je voulais vraiment la faire monter dans ce foutu train,alors j'ai pas fais dans la dentelle . Une dernière chose ... QUAND VAS-TU CESSER DE REVELER TOUTES MES CHUTES ?! TU ME GACHES TOUT MON PLAISIR ! Sur ce,je te fais plein de bisous baveux :3**

**Marguerite . Roxton-Jones :**** Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aprécis ce que j'écris et j'éspère vraiment que tu continuras à lire ma fic et qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout .**

**Miss-LENA93** **: Contente que ça te plaise,j'éspère que tu suivras jusqu'au bout . ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des arbres,des rochers,et maintenant des prés à perte de vue . Décidement le paysage était varié et le trajet semblait beaucoup plus long que l'auraient pensé les cinq amis . Mais cela avait l'avantage de favoriser la méditation . Et si on analysait les pensés de Lucy et celles de Loki,on trouverait plus ou moins la même chose . _J'étais si bien dans ses bras . Mon coeur s'est emballé comme un dingue . Je vais craquer avant la fin de la mission . Misère de misère ._

Le voyage se déroula,néanmoins,assez calmement et se n'est qu'aux environs des 18 heures que la petite bande arriva enfin à la gare . Ils déscendirent tous du train et s'arrétèrent un instant sur le quai .

Grey leva les bras au ciel,faisant craquer tout son dos .

"Ahhhh ... Ca fait du bien de se lever je commençais à avoir mal au dos ...

-Moi aussi . Il était tant d'arriver .

-Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour aller chez les commerçants qui ont été volés . Alors je propose de trouver une auberge pour la nuit et de commencer les recherches demain . Proposa Lucy .

-Je suis d'accord ! En plus je suis crevé ! "

La petite troupe se dirigea donc vers le centre ville,d'un pas pressé . Au bout de quelques minutes,ils arrivèrent devant une auberge aux apparences plutôt acceuillantes . Les lumières des fenêtres donnaient un air chaleureux à la batisse et c'est tout sourire que les mages franchirent la porte .

Premières impressions,la chaleur du feu de cheminée et l'odeur du poulet rôti dorant dans les fours . Les mages sourirent puis se dirigèrent à l'acceuil pour réserver les chambres . Malheureusement,il n'y avait plus que deux chambres de libres . Après concertation,ils décidèrent que Natsu irait avec Happy et Grey dans une chambre et Loki et Lucy iraient dans l'autre .

Au debut ces deux derniers ne réagirent pas,trop rongés par la fatigue,et ce ne fut qu'une fois tout les deux dans leur chambre qu'ils percutèrent . _Oh mon dieu,oh mon dieu,oh mon dieu ! C'est pas possible ! Déjà que je vais devoir passer au moins 2 jours à ses cotés,je vais en plus devoir passer une nuit avec lui ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire !? Surtout que je dois lui révéler mes sentiments durant ces deux jours ! / Calme-toi,mon grand ! C'est pas difficil . Tu dois juste passer une petite nuit à coté de Lucy et son corps de rêve . Aucune raison de paniquer ... JE SUIS FOUTU,JE VAIS JAMAIS POUVOIR ME RETENIR ET JE VAIS FINIR PAR PENSER A DES CHOSES QUE JE NE DEVRAIS PAS ! Oh,roi des esprits,apporte-moi ton aide ..._

Pour le comble de leur malheur (mon oeil) la chambre ne disposait que d'un seul lit double . Ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de songer à ce que ce léger problème pourrait engendrer au niveau de leur future nuit,puisqu'un certain mage au cheveux roses débarqua dans leur chambre pour les prévenir que le repas était près et que Grey et Happy étaient déjà en bas et que l'on attendait plus qu'eux .

Le deux mages se regardèrent un instant avant de détourner les yeux,le rouge au joues,puis de commencer à descendre les escaliers en direction du salon où se tenait le repas . Une grande nappe de soie dorée recouvrait la table et cinq assiettes étaient disposées dessus . La décoration était magnifique et puis évidement le repas était délicieux et se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur .

Le diner se passait tellement bien,tout le monde riait et oubliait momentanément la fatigue de la journée . L'horloge indique près de 23h45 quand les cinq amis,songèrent à regagner leur chambre . Il montèrent tous à l'étage et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit dans le couloir avant que les deux groupes ne se séparent . Cette soirée les avait vraiment tous détendus,et c'est donc tout sourire que le roux et la blonde refermèrent la porte de leur chambre . Ce sourire s'affaissa bien vite lorsqu'ils posèrent leur regard sur le seul lit au centre de la pièce . Pour ne pas arranger leur affaire,il n'y avait même pas un petit divant dans un coin,et bien qu'il étaient près à faire quelques sacrifices,aucun des deux ne souhaitaient vraiment dormir par terre . Légerement confuse Lucy chercha rapidement quelque chose à dire,quelque chose qu'elle aurait dit en temps normal . _Réfléchis Lucy ! Dit quelque chose de tout à fait normal,n'importe quoi ! _

_"_Si tu me touche cette nuit,je te jure que Natsu pourra te ramasser à la petite cuillière,c'est clair ?" Lacha t-elle d'un ton froid .

Loki se figea en aperçevant le regard meurtrier et le ton glaçant qu'avait employé la jolie blonde .

Lucy détourna rapidement la tête,sentant ses joues se colorées sous l'effet du mensonge . _Pourquoi est ce qu'interieurement je souhaite tout le contraire ? Pourquoi ai-je tant envie qu'il me touche ? Qu'il effleur ma peau ? De sentir son coeur battre en rythme avec le mien ?_

_La vache ! C'était quoi ce regard ? Ca fait froid dans le dos ! Elle a pas l'air de rigoler. _Loki déglutit bruyament,étant tombé facilment dans le piège verbal de la blonde .

Le silence planna pendant encore quelques secondes puis,trouvant ce silence trop lourd,Lucy se dicida à parler :

"Bon ... Et bah ... Tu veux aller prendre ta douche en premier ou tu veux que j'y aille ?

-Euh ... V-Vas-y je vais commencer à ranger les affaires .

-O-Ok ... Je me dépèche ."

La jeune femme saisit rapidement une serviette et du savon dans son sac avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain .

Une fois la porte refermée,le roux soupira bruyament puis attrapa son sac pour commencer à ranger ses affaires . Il ne préférait pas toucher à celles de Lucy,de peur que celle-ci ne pique une crise,si par hasard il venait à tomber sur une de ses petites culottes .

Les minutes défilèrent,et c'est le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain,s'ouvrant délicatement qui sortit l'esprit de ses pensées . Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme,et ses joues s'embrasèrent . Il faut dire que la vue du corps de Lucy à la sortie de la douche n'était pas désagréable . Elle était enroulée dans une serviette lui arrivant à mi-cuisses,elle portait ses vetements de la journée sous son bras et Loki put apperçevoir quelques gouttes d'eau descendre lentement le long de son bras . Il était tellement subjugué par le corps de la jeune femme qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le léger problème au niveau de son bas ventre . ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Pantalon trop serré ! Le roux se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière,tentant de cacher par tous le moyens ce qui faisait de lui un homme,à la vue de la jolie blonde .

Ni une,ni deux il attrappa sa serviette,son gel douche et traversa la chambre en moins d'une seconde pous s'enfermer dans la salle de bain . Lucy cligna des yeux puis se retourna vers la porte maintenant close avant de frapper quelques coups .

"Loki ?! Ca va aller ? Tu te sens bien ?"

Le jeune homme était toujours appuyéde l'autre coté de la porte,tentant de réguler sa respiration alors que son visage prenait une étrange teinte grise .

"O-Oui . N-Ne t'en fais pas ! C'était rien de grave !" Répondit-il alors que son coeur battait la chamade .

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils,peu convaincue .

"Bon d'acord ... Je te laisse te doucher .

-Oui,à tout à l'heure ."

Le roux attendit d'entendre les pas de la jeune femme s'éloignés avant de soupirer bruyament et de se laisser glisser le long de la porte .

_C'est pas passé loin ... Bon,qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Je vais être obligé de faire redéscendre la pression . _

L'esprit soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se relever,de quitter ses vetements et d'entrer sous la douche . Il activa l'eau chaude et soupira de bien-être en sentant le liquide glisser le long de son corps . Il reporta son attention sur son membre gonflé de plaisir inassouvit,avant de le saisir de sa main droite et de fermer les yeux . Il débuta un rythme lent,n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer les formes généreuses de la jeune femme dans la pièce d'à coté . En même temps à qui d'autre aurait-il bien pu penser ? Lucy était la seule à hanter sans cesse ses pensées . Il se sentait dégoutant,il ne pouvait s'empécher de penser à la belle blonde dans des positions plus que tandencieuses et il se sentait mal de la salir ainsi . Il accéléra ses mouvements,sentant l'orgasme arriver . Il poussa un léger grognement quand il jouit enfin,aspergeant de sa semence,le carrelage de la douche . Il rouvrit les yeux et nettoya rapidement toutes preuves de son activité . Il finit de prendre sa douche,maintenant apaisé de la tension sexuelle des dernière minutes .

De son coté,Lucy venait de finir de mettre son pyjama,qui n'en était pas vraiment un . Elle arborait seulement un long tee-shirt bleu lui arrivant à mi-cuisses,elle n'aimait pas vraiment dormir trop habillée,de plus en cette saison,les nuits étaient plutôt chaudes et l'énorme couette reposant sur le lit ne serait surment pas nécessaire .Elle se retourna au son de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrant sur un Loki torse nu et seulement habillé d'un bas de joging noir déscendant sur ses hanches . La jeune femme,ne voulant être surprise en train de matter son esprit,remonta son regard sur le visage du lion et sur sa main droite tenant une serviette de bain qu'il frottait énergiquement sur son crâne,dans l'espoir d'éponger légerement ses cheveux humides .

"Il y a un problème Lucy ?"

La jeune femme cligna des yeux avant de répondre présipitement :

"Euh ... Non ! Tout va bien ! J'étais juste plongée dans mes pensées ..."

Le jeune lion sourit,un peu géné après avoir remarqué la tenue de nuit de la blonde . Il finit de se sécher le cheveux avant de s'assoire près de Lucy sur le bord du lit,feignant l'indifférence. Ne sachant trop quoi dire la blonde réfléchit à toute allure avant de sortir tout naturellement :

"Bon ... On va se coucher ?"

La blonde palit immédiatement . Elle avait laché ça sans réfléchir . Parce qu'au fond,elle n'attendait que ça .

Le roux écarquilla les yeux sous le ton presque heureux de la jeune femme,comme si elle était heureuse qu'ils doivent se coucher dans le même lit . Le lion secoua énergiquement la tête . _Inutil de se faire des films,ça doit être mon imagination ._

"Euh ... Ok ."

Un peu génés,les deux amis se glissèrent dans les draps,non sans rougir lorsque la main du lion effleura celle de la blonde,mais ils firent mine de rien . Ils se couchèrent dos à dos,de façon à ce que chacun put observer sa propre table de chevet . Ils soupirèrent de concert alors que Loki s'efforçait de penser à autre chose . Il s'autorisa un léger rire en imaginant Happy confortablement installé entre Nastu et Grey dans la chambre voisine .

_Oh mon dieu ! J'entends son coeur qui bat à tout rompre ! Sa doit être mon instinct de lion,j'entends toujours mieu les petits bruits . Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle respire si fort ? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade ...Comment je vais faire pour passer une nuit à coté d'elle ?! C'est impossibe !_

_C'est pas vrai,il est juste derrière moi ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?! Je vais jamais réussir à fermer l'oeil ! La nuit risque d'être longue ... Calme-toi Lucy ! Respire ! _

Les minutes passaient et seul le "tic tac" régulier de l'horloge perturbait le silence de la nuit . Lucy craignait de ne pas réussir à fermer l'oeil,mais la fatigue de la journée avait eut raison d'elle et elle s'était endormit peu de temps après . Si elle était rapidement tombé dans les bras de Morphée,on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du roux,qui lui bataillait pour trouver le sommeil .

_C'est pas vrai impossible de fermer l'oeil ! Je pense beaucoup trop à elle ! Je me demande si elle dort ..._

Poussé par un élant de curiosité,le lion se retourna doucement et tomba né à né avec le visage endormit de la jeune femme,elle aussi avait du se retourner durant son sommeil . Il fixa longuement son visage endormi,ses yeux clos,son nez fin,sa bouche légèrement entrouverte .

_Ses lèvre sont si fines,et elles ont l'air si douces et pulpeuses,ça me donne tellement envis de les embrasser ._

Ne se controlant plus le lion approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme,il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier lui carresser le visage . Il hésita un instant,se souvenant le la menace de la blonde . _" Si tu me touche,je te jure que Natsu pourra te ramasser à la petite cuillère" _. Il frissona légèrement puis,ne pouvant plus se retenir,il réduisit les derniers millimètres et leurs bouches entrèrent en contact . Il ferma les yeux,appréciant la chaleur et la douceur des ces lèvres ._ J'attends ça depuis si longtemps ..._ Il aurait aimé approfondir,mais il craignait que la blonde ne se réveille,alors il se retira à contre-coeur . Il reprit son souffle tranquillement et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber né à né avec la jeune femme qui le fixait . Les yeux grands ouverts .

* * *

**Suis-je sadique d'arreter à cet instant ? Je ne pense pas ^^**

**Donc voila le chapitre 3 de fait ! YATTA !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour la scène de "masturbation" qui laisse peut-être à désirer ... ^^' **

**Ma grande,tu l'auras ton lemon ! Tu l'auras !**

**~Watashi no baka !**


End file.
